Possibility
by PastaDaze127
Summary: What if Baymax's words on Tadashi being here had a different, more literal meaning? OC


_Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6 or anything related to it. Seriously, if I did then I wouldn't be sitting here writing this story instead of doing my homework._

_Warning: Un-betaed. Please feel free to tell me if anything is wrong with the story._

* * *

><p>It started off as a normal day.<p>

I unhappily rolled out of bed at the high pitched shrieking of my alarm clock, sleepily watered my plants, and prepared my backpack before having a delicious breakfast at the cafe down the street. Once I finished, I headed off to school.

Greeting the people that I knew, I entered my first hour and plopped down in my chair before pulling out my supplies. A couple minutes later, the bell rang and class started.

After Biology, Physics, and Math, I had a couple of hours for a lunch break. Taking the bus to the usual restaurant my friends and I ate at, I ordered for them and waited. They streamed in soon, and we were chatting and goofing off as usual.

"You going to the event again this year?"

Aika faced me, breaking off from her conversation with Weist as some of the noise died down, waiting for my answer although they already knew it. I raised an eyebrow and slowly lowered my water bottle down from where it had been hovering near my lips. A grin split my face.

"Have I ever missed it?"

Mana rolled her eyes at my answer.

"No. You haven't. Not even that time we had extra-credit candy hour."

I smiled as I plucked a fry from Weist's plate and bit into it, glad that they understood my habit and weren't offended or anything when I declined hanging out with them to go see a convention. It was only once a year anyway.

"So are any of you guys going with me this time?"

There was a short silence before soft mummers ran around the table.

There would be a party tonight hoisted by Dave, so I didn't really expect anyone to volunteer. I wasn't disappointed when they all turned down my offer with apologizes that I easily brushed off.

Not that I would tell, but I actually preferred going alone. The event felt like something special, something secret reserved just for me.

Lunch ended and I went to my final hours for the day. The moment the bell rang for Chemistry, I gathered up all my things and stuffed them in my backpack before joining the crowd of students hurrying out the door.

Grabbing a quick snack from the cafeteria, I was out and on my way to the famed San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. It was always fun to see what the creative and amazing things participants came up with. It was a tradition, I'd been attending ever since I first stepped foot into the place when I was seven, riding high on my father's shoulders and looking at everything with unconcealed awe.

Biting into the apple in my hand, I felt some of the juice splatter onto my cheek as my teeth dug through crunchy sweetness and I wiped my mouth. Tilting my head back slightly, I took in the sight of the sun setting in a sea of red.

It was the beginning of Spring, and the days were starting to get longer. Pretty soon, everything would recover from the biting cold of winter and the land would flourish into an array of beautiful, vibrant colors.

After thirty minutes or so, I arrived at my destination.

Throwing the core of my fruit into a trash can, I walked in and was instantly immersed in the many projects and demonstrations that filled the room. For an hour or so, I looked at nearly all the experiments before moving on to watch the presentations on the main stage.

"Hiro Hamada." The speakers announced as the last show finished.

There was a short pause before a boy looking around the age of thirteen walked onto the platform. Shifting against the wall I had been leaning on for a while now, I watched with curiosity as he stood in the light, clutching his microphone to his chest in obvious nervousness.

He was young compared to most of the competitors.

"Um, hi."

The boy said, before trying to introducing himself and accidentally holding the mic too close to his mouth, causing a loud, high-pitched noise to sweep the gym. I winced the moment the sound reached me and leaned away instinctively along with the people in front of me.

The boy looked a little embarrassed and did a proper introduction before putting a glowing blue band on his head. He held out a single microbot and presented it, confidence dimming as he saw the expressions of the people and one man step away. I frowned and mentally rooted for, ah, what was his name? H...Hero? No, it was more like...Hiro? Yeah, Hiro.

He looked to the side, searching for something before collecting himself with a small smile.

Then, he showed off his invention.

My mouth fell open in amazement.

This boy was a genius. An absolute prodigy, and I had no doubt that was why Mr. Callaghan instantly approached him and offered an entry form.

After that, I watched a two more performances(although they all seemed mundane compared to the boy's) before checking my watch. It was getting late, I saw with disappointment, and as much as I wanted to stay, there were things to do and places to be. Although luckily, tomorrow would be the weekend.

Weaving my way through the room, I slipped out the door and was starting down the steps when something caught my eye. It was a tiny, fluffy gray thing laying on the ground, and I back tracked to check it out.

Crouching down next to it, it took me a moment to realize that it was a baby bird. Not even old enough to hop.

Leaning closer, I watched carefully and sighed in relief once I saw that it's chest was still moving. Alive.

"Hey little guy, how did you get here?" I asked softly, reaching my arms out.

Slowly, I closed my hands around it and gently cupped it, closing my grip a little more once it squirmed. Looking around, I went over to the small trees that were the closest and looked up in their still-bare branches for a nest. There was nothing until the fourth tree and I spotted a rounded bundle of twigs and straw. Glancing down at the soft mound I was cradling, I stood on my tippy toes and tried to reach the nest.

Stretching and shifting positions, I brushed the rim of the nest, but unable to deposit the bird. Cursing my average height, I huffed and though it over before putting the baby on the ground. Reaching up again, I carefully and evenly slid the nest out of it's place and brought it down. To my delight, there were three other little birds in there, which meant that the nest was occupied.

Setting it on the ground, I moved the little birdie next to it's siblings and smiled as they chirped softly.

Then, someone screamed, and everything was bathed in a glow of amber light as the building next to me burst into flames.

Temporarily frozen by surprise and terror, I stood there staring at the roaring fire before my brain kicked back in. Quickly dashing to the tree, I tried to slide the nest back into it's spot. It was a little harder than taking it out, and my nerves weren't helping as I was barely reeling in my panic.

People ran by, screaming and the alarms blared their shrill squawks, but I tried to block them out. Coughing at the smoke that started to invade the area, I shook my head in a futile attempt to fan away the thick haze.

Finally, I managed to fix the nest and draped my scarf on top of them, hoping it would serve as a protection. The flames wouldn't reach this far, but the smoke will.

Almost instantly, I whirled around, ready to run when something large and heavy hit me, bringing me to the ground. I barely had a second to register the air that flew out of my lungs, leaving me breathless, the sharp sting of pain on my chin where it probably got scraped, and the warm weight on top of my body before everything flashed blindingly bright and a thundering blast shook the world.

* * *

><p>...<em>I went there.<em>

_Now let the fanfics start!_

_(I was actually really surprised nobody took the whole 'Tadashi is here' thing as literal. Because that was instantly where my mind went when I heard the words.)_

_Well, see you in the next chapter~_


End file.
